moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil War of Wolf's Crossing
Civil War In Wolf's Crossing Wolf's Crossing is currently engaged in a cival war with Darion Blackmorn and those who would see him retain his status as self-styled King of Wolf's Crossing on one side and those who support his sister, Lorrain Blackvale on the other, including Lady Caterinia Soren-Whitehall and what remains of her own battered force. The Rising Tensions Having imprisoned Caterinia Soren-Whitehall and stripped her of her holdings (See Leone) in Wolf's Crossing, on the eve of April 12th, 623 K.C. Darion signed a warrant to have her executed for treason after she urged him to make peace with Blackmarsh and bend a knee to the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored. Lady Caterinia's execution was to take place on the first of May. After hearing that his sister was to be beheaded, Wolf's Crossing's former champion, Sir Varic Soren rode to Leone and on the 17th of April, released her and her daughter from their cells and slew several Blackmorn soldiers during their escape. In response, Darion named the former champion of Wolf's Crossing an oathbreaker and offered his weight in gold to anyone who could capture him and bring him back to the Crossing to stand trial. After seeing his sister and his Niece safely beyond Wolf's Crossing's borders, Soren rode South and was reported to have surrendered himself to Lorrain Blackvale at Summer Hall. Much to Darion's dismay, not only did Lady Lorrain pardon the Knight for his crimes, but also took him into her personal service. Upon hearing the news, Darion was furious and dispatched a dozen men to Summer Hall with orders not to return without Soren's head. The Massacre At Summer Hall - June 21st 623 K.C. When twelve soldiers under her brother's command arrived at Summer Hall and forced their way through the gates with the intent to execute Sir Varic Soren, Lorrain Blackvale ordered what remained of her household guard to resist them, resulting in a bloody battle inside the courtyard. One of the men made an attempt to slay the pregnant widow, but discovered far too late why she was so often referred to as the she wolf. When the foolish soldier dressed in little but boiled leather armor grabbed her by the throat, the young widow is said to have driven a dagger into his unprotected groin before escaping the carnage that ensued. Despite his unwavering determination to defend his lady and her household, Varic Soren fell after sustaining wounds from multiple attackers, but not before slaying all but five of the would-be assassins. Due to Summer Hall's proximity to Stormwind Keep, the Stormwind Guard was soon dispatched to put an end to the carnage and when the soldiers sent from Wolf's Crossing refused to surrender, they were riddled with quarrels from the crossbows of a dozen well-trained guardsmen. Lorrain fled to Stormwind's Cathedral after her Champion was slain and intends to remain there for the safety of the child she carries until the civil war in Wolf's Crossing has ended. More than thirty lives were lost in the brief, but bloody battle that erupted in the courtyard and the Stormwind Guard has assigned a handful of men to ensure that there is no further bloodshed. The very public conflict has created a difficult situation for the Blackmorns, who have been ordered to pay the cost of the guardsmen required to put an end to the battle and large fine for disturbing the public peace by shedding blood within the city walls. Having been ordered to explain the nature of the conflict and inform the King's council of the details regarding the civil war in Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain herself may be cleared of any wrong doing and allowed to return to the estate once it is safe to do so. The lady remains inside the walls of Stormwind's Cathedral, where she awaits questioning. The Lady was devistated by the loss of a man she has often regarded as the finest example of chivalry one could ever hope to behold and plans to erect a monument to honor Sir Varic Soren, who fell in battle at the age of eight-and-forty. Following the massacre, Summer Hall is currently held by a handful of men who are loyal to Lady Lorrain and a small number of Stormwind Guards who have been ordered to remain to ensure that there is no further bloodshed within the city walls. Capture Of Darion Blackmorn On the morning of June 23rd, Darion Blackmorn and a small number of his guardsmen came under attack by a band of sellswords while traveling through the harsh wilderness of Wolf's Crossing's Eastern region to oversee the construction of the holdfast he had ordered erected on its border. The self-styled King of Wolf's Crossing was forced to surrender to his attackers after all six of his trusted guardsmen were slain and the sellswords identified themselves as Whitehall loyalists, acting on the orders of Lady Caterinia Soren-Whitehall. Darion was then escorted to the newly-constructed holdfast, only to discover that it was being held by Lady Caterinia and more than sixty men at arms under her command. Darion's capture marked the beginning of a bitter civil war in Wolf's Crossing and several battles have already been fought throughout the heavily-forested region. His wife and their children were thankfully absent during the siege of Castle Blackmorn and are currently safe at Lady Victoriea's fortress, Dragon's Landing. The Failed Siege Of Castle Blackmorn Though many saw it coming after the bitterness between Darion and his sister resulted in her outright refusal to marry again for the good of Wolf's Crossing, Darion never anticipated his sister rallying her late husband's men to her cause. Under orders from Lorrain, Damon Blackvale sealed the gates of Rosegarde on the morning of June 29th and marched his men North, where they joined with the remaining Whitehall loyalists and lay siege to Castle Blackmorn. For three days and nights, Blackvale and Whitehall soldiers bombarded the Castle walls with cannon fire, only to have their numbers cut in half by the Blackmorns own cannons. With more than twenty guns atop its battlements, Castle Blackmorn proved to be far more resillient than they had anticipated. The Castle's defenders were led by Darion's Uncle, Jhorin Blackmorn, lord of Jonsport. On the fourth day of the siege, both sides met outside the Castle walls to discuss terms and Darion was brought out in chains in the hope of crushing his Uncle's spirits. Lady Caterinia offered the following terms for Darion's release: 1. Renounce all claims to his father's lands and titles. 2. Hand over the control of Wolf's Crossing to his sister, Lady Lorrain Blackvale. 3. Leone, its Castle and all other holdings would be returned to Lady Caterinia Soren-Whitehall. 4. Rosegarde and all its attended lands would pass (as intended) to Tytos Blackvale's heirs. 5. Darion would be given Summer Hall in Stormwind and would never return to Wolf's Crossing. Outraged by the very notion of honoring such terms, Jhorin refused on his Nephew's behalf and battle resumed just hours later. Darion Blackmorn remains a prisoner of the Whitehalls. Category:Wars